


Diversion at a Party

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks Tony looks delectable at a reception and shows him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion at a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in response to [this picture of RDJ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0y1oxqyF91qmjzjbo1_500.jpg). Originally posted on March 15 on Tumblr.

When the ceremony was done, Steve could barely keep his hands off of Tony. In fact, he didn’t. When the reception was still going strong and he knew they wouldn’t be missed, Steve dragged Tony into a side room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Before Tony could get out the no-doubt flirtatious and borderline obscene words he opened his mouth to say, Steve was there, covering his mouth and pressing him back against the wall. Normally, Steve made sure that when he and Tony were together, they took things slowly, but he just couldn’t wait this time. The look of Tony in that suit, that slightly disheveled look he rarely sported in public but could always pull off.

Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth, and Tony returned the sound before making a soft sound of protest when Steve broke the kiss. His disappointment was short lived as he watched Steve drop to his knees in front of him. Tony’s eyes went wide with shock before fluttering shut on a moan when Steve mouthed him through his dress pants, hot breath ghosting over his erection. He’d not gotten so hard so fast since he was about thirteen, but he wasn’t complaining now. Not about that anyway.

Steve held Tony’s hips to the wall as he squirmed, bucking against Steve’s mouth and whining. He felt himself get even closer to orgasm, and he whimpered loudly before biting his lips, trying to stifle his sounds. Steve moaned against him, scraping his teeth against where he could feel the head of Tony’s erection. Tony clutched at Steve’s hair, a low wail escaping him as he shuddered his release against Steve.

Steve moaned as the thought of making Tony come in his pressed dress pants sent a jolt of arousal straight to his erection, making his knees weak as he stood and kissed Tony again, languid and satisfied this time. Tony brought his hand down to Steve’s pants, but Steve stopped him with a faint smirk. “Later, baby. That way you can return the favor.” Tony moaned and shuddered again, eyes somewhat glassy as Steve led him back into the party.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
